1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of controlling vehicle fuel delivery. More specifically, this invention relates to controlling vehicle fuel delivery using an algorithm that provides a more robust control of fuel cutoff thresholds.
2. Background
Currently, vehicles use electronic controls for many functions, including restraint systems. For example, restraint control modules are used to control air bag deployment in the event of a collision. Restraint control modules are typically powered by the vehicle battery and may contain a backup power supply system.
It is known to use a separate electromechanical fuel flow cutoff switch to stop operation of a vehicle's fuel pump in the instance of an impact. The fuel flow cutoff switch is intended to prevent continuous flow of fuel by disabling the fuel pump. Fuel flow cutoff switches are generally located in the rear portion of the vehicle. Using a separate electromechanical fuel flow cutoff switch can be disadvantageous because it adds cost to the vehicle, and provides only a single threshold for determining whether the vehicle's fuel system should be disabled. Also, it can be difficult to find a suitable location to mount the switch.
Restraint control modules typically include a microprocessor and constantly monitor data received from sensors, such as accelerometers, radar sensors, and ultrasonic sensors that provide data to the microprocessor and assist in identifying crash severity. Upon receiving data from the sensors that is potentially indicative of a collision event, the restraint control module compares the data being received to stored collision data profiles to determine whether a collision has occurred. Upon determining that the collision data corresponds to a collision of a predetermined magnitude, the restraint control module can deploy vehicle restraint systems.